Collection of Short Stories
by Emily Singhaniya
Summary: First attempt on os.. Hope you all like it..


Rajat was driving while Purvi was sitting beside him sometimes slightly glancing at him.. He too was looking at her.. She was looking very beautifull in the red and black saree.. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jeans.. They both were coming back from Delhi after attending a conference.. Suddenly Rajat applies brake in the car.. Purvi look at him confusely.. Rajat indicated her to see in front.. She looked in the front and saw a huge tree was fallen in the way..

Purvi: Oh no.. Ab kya kare?

Rajat : Pta nhi..

He looked at her.. She too looked at him..

Rajat took out his phone..

Rajat(to himself): Shitt. Shitt.. Shitt..

Purvi: Kya hua?

Rajat: Phone dead ho gya mera.. Apna phone dena..

Purvi(sheepishly): Mere phone ka battery to Delhi se nikalte waqt hi dead ho gya tha..

Rajat: Batana chahiye tha na muje.. Ab hum yaha kya karenge sari raat?

Purvi: Muje kya pta tha ki aisa kuch ho jaega..

Rajat: Yeh sab tumhari galti hai..

Purvi: Haww.. Isme meri galti kaha se hui? Maine bola kya ki ped gir jaye aur hum yaha atak jae..

Rajat: Galti tumhari nhi hai.. Galti meri hai ki mai yaha aaya aur wo bhi tumhare sath.. Huh..

Saying this he stepped out of the car..

Purvi too stepped out of the car..

Purvi: Aapse toh baat krna hi bekar hai..

Rajat: Toh kyu baat kr rhi ho?

Purvi: Mai kaha baat kr rhi aapse? Aap hi mujse baat kr rhe hai..

Rajat: Uff.. ye ladki muje maar dalegi..

Purvi: Ye sab choriye aur sochiye ki yaha se kaha jae?

Rajat: Ek hi kaam kr sakte hai.. Yaha se paidal chalte hai.. koi na koi ghr ya lift mil hi jaegi..

Purvi: Haan ye sahi hai.. Chaliye..

They both started walking forward.. They both were silent.. Heavy storm was occuring..

Purvi: Rajat hum time se pahuch toh jaenge ge na?

Rajat (irritatingly): Abhi do min ne hum pahuch jaenge..

Purvi: Bharak kyu rhe ho..

Rajat: Tum sawal hi aisa kr rhi ho toh barakunga hi toh..

Purvi: Huhh..

They saw two different roads.. They both look at each other..

Purvi/Rajat together (pointing in different directions): Ye raasta sahi hai..

Rajat(pointing towards right one): Ye wala raasta sahi hai..

Purvi(pointing towards left one): Nhi ye wala..

Rajat: Kabhi toh meri baat maan lia karo..

Purvi: Mai humesha aapki baat manti hu.. Aap aaj meri baat suniye..

Rajat: Hum (right roadway) iss raste se ja rhe..

Purvi: Nhi..

Rajat: Thik hai.. Tb tum apne raste se jao.. Mai aone raste se jata hoon..

Purvi: Haan haan thik hai.. Jati hu... Huh..

They both went to their directions..

After sometime..

Purvi was scaredly walking on the road.. Fierce storm was blowing for that she got more scared… She saw a shop.. She felt a sigh of relief.. She went near the shop..

Purvi: Bhaisahab yaha se Mumbai kitni dur hai?

Two drunkard looked at her including the shopkeeper.. She got scared a bit..

Purvi: Mai apne aap dhund lungi..

Saying this she turned to go but one of the drunkard hold her..

Drunkard 1: Hume bhi apne sath lekr chalo.. Humara bhi time pass ho jaega..

And they laughed..

Purvi freed her hand from his grip and gave a tight slap in his face.. He got angry and holded her more tightly.. Purvi pushed him and ran from their.. The three person followed her.. They got successful in catching her..

Purvi(begging): Pls jane do muje..

Drunkard 2: Jaane denge bas tere sath aaj ki raat bita le..

Purvi(crying): Plsss jane do muje..

He was about to kiss her when he felt a strange force pulling him backwards.. The person started fighting with the three goons.. They all fled away.. The person went near her.. Purvi looked at the person and smiled through tears..

Purvi(crying): Rajat…

And she hugged him amd cried..

Rajat (trying to console her): Sshhh.. Sab thik hai.. Relax mai aa gya hoon na..

He hugged her back.. She separated from him.. She looked at him.. He raised his hand and wiped her tears..

Rajat (jokingly): Itna agar royegi toh baarish aa jaega..

Purvi(hitting him back): Mai kahungk aur barish aa jaega.. Haina..

Rajat nodded as yes..

Purvi heard a huge thunderstorm.. She got scared and hugged him tightly.. He smiled and hugged her back..

Rajat: Ssshhh pagli.. Mai hoon na..

She looked at him.. He too looked at her.. He brought his face closer to her face.. She moved away while blushing.. He held her wrist and pulled her towards himself.. He cupped her face with his one hand and moved his other hand on her neck giving her slight shivering.. Purvi closed her eyes feeling him so close to her.. He kisses her on her forhead.. Suddenly it started to rain heavy.. They separated..

Rajat: Yaha se chalo jaldi.. wrna tabiyat kharab ho jaegi.. He started to run when he saw Purvi is not witb him.. he turned back and saw Purvi standing in the middle of the road with hands spread out and eyes closed enjoying the rain..

Rajat (shouting): Purvi chalo yaha se..

Purvi opened her eyes..

Purvi: Mr Rajat iss barish me nhi bhege toh kya bhege..

And she started spining on one place.. Rajat looked at her.. She was looking very hot in the rain.. He went near her and stopped her from spinning..

Rajat: Ms Purvi agar iss barish me bheg gyi toh sardi lag jaegi aur toh aur mai yaha se chala jaunga aur fir tum yaha akele rehna..

Purvi: Saara maza kidkida kar dia aapne.. Huh..

Rajat: Chalo ab..

And they ran from there.. After running they found a cottage.. They went inside it.. No one was there..

Rajat: Koi nhi hai yaha.. Aaj raat yahi kaat lete hai..

Purvi: Haann..

She looked at him.. His white shirt had became transparent because of the rain..

Rajat (turned towards her): Purvi…

He saw her staring at him.. He looked at himself and saw his transparent shirt.. Purvi looked at him and then turned her gaze..

Purvi(trying to divert his attention): Mai dekhti hu kuch kapde hai pehne ke liye.. She moved from there.. Rajat smiled at her.. Rajat followed her.. Purvi saw Rajat..

Purvi: Ye dekho kya mila muje..

She took out a burning lantern from a side.. Rajat was mesmerized to see Purvi.. Rajat took a step forward as if he was hypnotized by her.. Purvi took her step backward untill she touched the wall.. Rajat took the lantern and kept it down from her hand..

Purvi(hesitatingly): Raj..

Rajat kept his finger on her mouth..

Rajat: Sshhh…

She kept mum.. He brought his face close to her and place a kiss on her lips.. She was shocked.. But she closed her eyes and too responded back.. They both had fallen in love with each other from past 2 3 months.. They were afraid to tell each other because if the rejection.. Today they came to know that they both love each other..

They continued kissing for atleast 10 minutes.. After some minute they separated.. Purvi was blushing.. She ran towards the window.. She felt a pair of hands on her waist.. She closed her eyes feeling his touch..

Rajat(whispering in her ears): I love you..

She felt goosebumps on her body.. She squeezed his hands with her hands.. Her heartbeat increased.. He made her face him.. Her eyes were still close..

Rajat: Muje nhi pta propose kaise krte hai.. (laughingly)mera first time hai ye.. Muje itna toh pta hai ki yeh jagah sahi jagah nhi hai propose krne ke liye.. Lekin agar maine aaj nhi kia toh muje bahot problem hoga.. Isliye " I love you .. Will you marry me? "

He looked at her.. She smiled amd then lowered her head and blushed..

Purvi(nervously): Agar mai haan kahungi toh aap muje chor denge?

Rajat smiled sensing her nervousness.. He tightened his grip on her…

Rajat: Kabhi nhi..

Purvi blushed more..

Rajat(seductively): Purvi.. Aakhein kholo..

She nodded as no..

Rajat: Pls..

She slowly opened her eyes.. She looked at him in his eyes..

Purvi: I love you too Mr Rajat Kumar…

And she pinched his nose.. He rubbed his nose with her nose..

A/N: A small os on Rajvi.. How is it? Should I write more OS? Pls tell…  



End file.
